Te amo
by SkyDraCL
Summary: —No tengo nada de que perdonarte... eres todo lo que siempre he querido— Busqué su rostro y con mis manos lo tomé y delicadamente la besé.


**Te amo.**

~Como una dulce crema batida infiltrándose suavemente por ti

(Bésame con todo amor que me tienes)~

_#Girls Day/Hug Me Once_

* * *

—Oye Akane, ¿Por qué te tardaste mucho? Te esperé demasiado— Me coloqué ambos brazos detrás de mi cabeza y comencé a dudar de la demora de Akane— ¡Akane te estoy hablando!

—Lo siento, es que tenía que asear el salón— Noté como Akane movía despacio sus labios luego de responder. Algo estaba mal aquí, ella me mentía. Luego sus nervios aumentaron al ver como ella se mordía sus tentadores y hermosos labios rosados.

—Pero si hoy le tocaba a Himiko y otros en los cuales no estabas tu— La verdad es que no sabía a quien le tocaba asear el salón hoy. Pero sabia que ella me mentía y necesitaba saber porque.

—Ah, pe... pe...ro— Akane desvió su mirada de la mía y quedé más confundido ¿Desde cuando es tan reservada?— ¡Claro! tenía que ir a dejar algo a taller de arte!—

—¿Por una hora?—

—Ranma no seas entrometido, además muchas veces tu decides dejarme atrás para esperar a Ukyo o incluso a Shampoo— Ella estaba celosa. Rei por lo bajo, sus celos me encantaban. Claramente yo no lo hacía a propósito.

—No te pongas celosa Akane— Comencé a reír soltando carcajadas. Notando como ella se enojaba y comenzaba a caminar más rápido— Oye, oye oye no te enojes. Yo no digo nada cuando abrazas y besas a ese estúpido animal—

—¡Por dios! ¡Es un cerdito! No es una persona—

—Pero si coqueteas con Ryoga, ¿Verdad?— Sus ojos se abrieron enormes con un deje enorme de indignación.

—¡Yo no coqueteo con el Ranma! ¡Es mi amigo!— Comenzó a caminar más rápido y la detuve sosteniéndola de su delicada y delgada muñeca.

—Sabes que sí— La miré fijamente a los ojos— Cuando hablan tienes un brillo excepcional en tus ojos, le sonries y aceptas cualquier petición a salir con el...

—Ranma...— Se colocó a reír y luego al calmarse me miró— ¿Tus celos no acaban verdad?

—Tonta, no estoy celoso. Pero el es muy bueno para ti, ¿Quién más querría a una tonta, enojona, mal cocinera, mal ayudante y muchas cosas más?— _Error._ Maldición, ahí está... Ella lo dirá... Ella dirá...

—¡Tonto idiota! ¡Si no te gusta nada de lo que hago entonces déjame sola!— Lo mismo de siempre, esas palabras ya no me molestan. Pero si me molesté conmigo mismo.

—Akane... Escúchame—

—No, no quiero hacerlo. Hace mucho tiempo que llevo esperando algo de simpatía de parte tuya— ¿Simpatía? ¿Ella quería solo eso?— Siempre me molestas, Shampoo viene por ti, te coquetea y tu no dices nada. He esperado mucho que seas más simpático conmigo. Aveces eres _muy rudo _conmigo.

—Akane, lo siento... Por favor, ya no te enojes—

—¿Cuántas veces me haz dicho lo mismo? ¿Qué no entiendes nada?

_¿Entender?_

_¿Que tenía que entender?_

_¿Que soy un idiota? Ah, claro. Eso lo sabía..._

_¿Entonces?_

—No te entiendo...— Vi su decepción en el rostro y eso me traspasó culpa.

—Solo salgamos de aquí...— Ella se soltó de mi agarre y se fue caminando. Lamentablemente no pude detenerla. Ahora no sabia que decirle, ni tampoco sabía porque se había demorado tanto al salir del salón...

Al llegar a casa la vi de espalda cabizbaja y leía lentamente. Seguramente fue una nota, ya que rastros de personas no había en la casa ¿Dónde fueron todos?

—Akane, ¿Qué dice?—

—_Fuimos de compras a la feria artesanal. Nabiki está en sus clases de tenis y tal vez vuelva en la noche. No nos esperen para cenar— _Vi lentamente como sus labios se movían y sus hermosos ojos se detenían en cada palabra de la nota.

—Así que... Estamos solos y ¿Bien?—

—Yo me iré a dar un baño— Me dijo fríamente sin siquiera mirarme. ¡Dios! Esta mujer no se le quita el enojo.

—Por favor, ya no sigas enojada...— Le supliqué y ella se volteó a verme.

—Mira Ranma, estás complicado... ¿No sabes por qué estoy enojada verdad?— Asentí— Haz pensado lo que yo puedo llegar a sentir por... ¿Por ti?— Tragué fuerte, jamás me he preguntado eso. Ni menos a mi mismo sobre ella...— ¿Lo sabes?— Negué y ella suspiró.

—Te amo Ranma— Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y ella seguía normal. Como si fuera una palabra normal de día a día— Me enamoré de tí, no soporto que Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukyo se acerquen a ti... Me siento atrapada y suelo sentirme inferior en algunas oportunidades—

—Akane yo...— _también siento eso— _No se que decir...

—No digas nada, está claro que no soy correspondida— Ahora si estoy acabado, ver como sus ojos destellaban ese brillo. No de felicidad, no de entusiasmo. De tristeza. Akane estaba triste.

—Yo...— Intenté decirle algo ¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Qué me lo impide?

—Está bien Ranma, ahora por favor necesito ir a darme un baño— Siguió caminado.

—Al menos, ¿Me dirás que estuviste haciendo después de clases?—

—Estuve un taller ¿Bueno? ¿Eso querías saber?— Me miró bastante enojada y con ganas de irse.

—¿De qué era el taller?

—¡Dios Ranma! ¿Qué no es suficiente ya? ¡Déjame sola! ¿No te basta con decirte ya lo que sentía?— Me gritó exasperada.

—¡Eres una testaruda! Solo quiero saber ¡Cual estúpido taller fuiste! ¡Y si, no basta saber solo que tu me amas!— Ella me miró enojada y a la vez sorprendida de lo que había dicho.

—¡A un taller de cocina, estúpido! ¿Contento? Ahora déjame.— Corrió al baño y se encerró ahí mismo dejándome totalmente confundido.

_¿Cocina? Ella dijo ¿Cocina?_

_¿Te amo? Ella dijo ¿Te amo?_

_¡Akane me ama! _

Pero, ¿Yo siento lo mismo? Si amor es... preocuparse por esa persona, tener la misma densidad de dolor que esa persona suele tener... Amarla, querer protegerla y quererla... Amarla todos los días, y estar con ella... Disfrutar de las discusiones y sus conversaciones...

Maldición.

Maldición.

Maldición.

_Estoy enamorado de Akane._

¿Entonces? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Decirle lo mismo? O de una manera... diferente?

Ya lo se, Akane verá que si también tengo mis deseos de estar con ella... Se lo haré saber, con un simple y delicado beso. ¿Cuántas veces no he deseado probar esos dulces labios?

La tarde pasó lenta. Akane me evitó durante todo el rato, su ''baño'' se demoró más de 1 hora, perfecta excusa para no verme.

Pero eso no sería durante mucho...

¿Quién diría que cenar los dos solos, sería una perfecta oportunidad para estar juntos?

Decidí preparar la mesa, había comida que Kasumi había dejado calentada. Decidí calentarla nuevamente para colocarla en la mesa. Busqué unas velas rojas aromatizadas que solía tener el padre de Akane. Y las coloqué en la mesa. Y por última vez, encontré una bolsa de galletas y dulces. Se veían riquísimas, quería comerme una de la tanta hambre que tenía, así que no aguanté un me comí una. Deliciosa y de un sabor muy placentero a mi paladar, quería seguir comiendo, pero sentí que unos pasos se aproximaban, era Akane. Venía con el cabello ligeramente mojado. Traía un hermoso vestido verde, simplemente hermosa.

—¿Ranma?— Su voz dulce me hizo sentir más tranquilo y preparado para confesarme.

—Akane... ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?— Le tendí la mano y ella me sonrió contenta.

—Adelante... Sientate aquí— Hice que se sentara y ella seguía sonriendo.

—Ranma, ¿Tu preparaste todo esto?

—No— Reí— Kasumi nos dejó comida calentada— Ahora cierra tu hermosa boquita que te voy a servir— Noté como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y bajaba la mirada.

Comencé a servirle al igual que yo, ambos comenzamos a comer y conversar...

—Akane, yo... Quería pedirte disculpas— Ella dejó de comer y me miró fijamente.

—Ranma, no es necesario que...—

—No, escucha. Muchas veces fui un idiota contigo, te hacía enojar e incluso llorar. Siempre me reservé todo... Pero lo que jamás te dije, es que yo...— Su mirada se fijó demasiado en mí. Y sus hermosos ojos brillaban— Te amo. Akane, te amo— Vi como ella, comenzaba a aguantarse sollozo, decidí levantarme y la levanté a ella también. De un impulso la abracé...— ¿Me perdonas?

—No tengo nada de que perdonarte... eres todo lo que siempre he querido— Busqué su rostro y con mis manos lo tomé y delicadamente la besé. Sus labios se movían suavemente con mis labios, cada vez se hacía más intenso. Su lengua comenzó a responderle a la mía, era delicioso, dulce y placentero besarla. Simplemente maravilloso.

—Te amo Akane— Le dije y la abracé. Ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho y acaricié su cabello, corto y suave.

—Oye, ¿Ranma?— Me dijo separándose un poco de mí.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Dónde sacaste esas galletas?— Apuntó a una bolsa abierta, donde se notaba que yo había sacado algunas.

—Las encontré en el mesón del frente. Son riquísimas esas galletas— Le dije besandole la frente y ella me miró y sonrió.

—¿Te gustaron? ¿De verdad te gustaron?— Me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y enseguida asentí— El taller de cocina valió la pena— Se colocó a reir mientras me abrazaba. Yo me detuve en seco y la quedé mirando...

—Akane, esas galletas. ¿Eran para mí?— Ella asentí y me dio un pequeño y amoroso beso— Muchacha misteriosa, me hubieras dicho antes... Hiciste mucho esfuerzo— Comencé a reír al igual que ella y la besé—

—Oye...—

—¿Si?

—Te amo Akane—

* * *

:((((((((((((((((( No me convenció :c ¿Saben por qué? Porque el inicio yo iba super bien... Pero me llegó unos mensajes de unos amigos y me entretuve mensajeandome con ellos y pasaron como 40 minutos y al volver al computador... PF, la inspiración se había ido :c

Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado un poquito :c

Déjenme review porfi :D

**Nos vemos luego.**

**#SkyDraCL.**


End file.
